The present invention relates to record content management, and more specifically, to the automation of record declaration of electronic documents in content management systems.
Content management systems facilitate managing a variety of information/content (documents) and processes that use such information. Electronic document, as used herein, refer to any identifiable logical/physical units of information, including content and transactions generated by an enterprise. An electronic document may comprise an electronic file, object, program, database, image, email, message, etc. Documents stored in the content management system may not initially be managed as part of a records management system until they go through a “declaration” procedure. Once declared as a record, a document may be managed or accessed via the content management system and access to the declared document will take place via the content management system.